Recaptured
by reiths89
Summary: Ia tertangkap./ Ia menangis, berteriak, ketakutan dan mengerang. Tapi, semuanya jatuh pada telinga yang ditulikan./"Jangan berpikir untuk mencicipi propertiku Sasuke, aku tidak suka berbagi, kau juga sama," kembali erangan kesal muncul dari bibir, sepertinya malam ini sabun cair di kamar mandinya akan lebih nikmat dari para wanita penggoda./SasuNaru, ItaMina, RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

_**Recaptured**_

 _ **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Disc. : Naruto selalu punya Sas-, ehm.. maksud saya punya Masashi Kishimoto yang batal pensiun.**_

 _ **Warning : Yaoi, implicit lemon. Typos..**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **reiths_89**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#**_

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya yang memerah. Kaos putih yang dikenakan terasa lengket di tubuh karena keringat. Netra birunya memandangi sekeliling, berharap mereka yang mengejar tidak bisa menemukannya disini. Lalu bagaimana dengannya apa dia selamat? Apa dia berhasil bersembunyi?

'Klontang'

"Dia disana!"

Sial! Mereka berada di sini. Mereka berhasil menemukannya. Ia harus kembali berlari dengan kakinya yang sudah begitu berat untuk dibawa berlari. Paru paru miliknya pun sudah terasa terbakar. Tapi, ia tak boleh diam, ia harus tetap berlari.

"Kejar dia!"

'Prang'

Telapak tangannya yang licin karena keringat, menarik benda apa saja yang bisa diraihnya di gang sempit ini, walau hanya untuk sekedar menghambat orang orang di belakangnya. Ia harus tetap berlari, menjauh dari orang orang yang masih mengejarnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menemuinya di sana. Ia sudah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan tertangkap. Ia harus tetap berlari.

'Grep'

Kulit tan berbalur keringat ditarik dengan erat. Tubuhnya yang sudah keluar dari gang yang sempit, ditarik oleh seseorang yang bersembunyi di sisi gang yang diterangi lampu jalanan. Tubuh lelahnya pun ditarik kebelakang, membentur dada bidang seorang lelaki yang lebih besar darinya.

Napasnya terengah, mata biru membulat, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Bukan, bukan hanya karena berlari jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, namun juga karena mata hitam kelam yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan seringai di wajah yang membuat tubuh lelahnya membeku.

"Got you," bisikan dari bibir yang masih menyeringai mengisi pendengarannya.

Ia tertangkap.

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

Para pelayan wanita menggosok seluruh kulit tubuhnya yang kotor. Wewangian yang dibawa membawa ketenangan untuk tubuhnya yang masih lelah karena berlari. Namun, mata birunya menatap nanar pada tubuh telanjangnya yang terendam di air yang sedikit berbusa.

Ia ingin menangis, tapi apa gunanya? Ia ingin berteriak, tapi siapa yang mau mendengarnya? Ia ingin berlari pergi, tapi dia tak akan mengijinkannya. Ia adalah buruan yang sudah tertangkap oleh sang predator.

'Cklek'

"Tuan," suara para pelayan wanita memenuhi ruangan kamar mandi mewah. Namun, ia tak mempedulikannya. Bahkan ketika para pelayan wanita itu meninggalkannya di bathtub seorang diri, ia tak mengindahkannya. Mata biru masih memandang ke arah tubuhnya yang terendam.

'Pyak'

Ia terbangun dari lamunannya. Mata biru menangkap tubuh seorang pria yang sekarang telanjang, sama seperti dirinya, ikut masuk ke dalam bathtub. Ia terhenyak, tubuh lelahnya segera dipaksa berdiri, tapi jemari piano putih pucat menangkap pinggang rampingnya, membawanya duduk di atas pangkuan.

"Aku akan memandikanmu."

Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang.

.

#

.

"Agh...ah..agh.."

Selangkangannya terbuka lebar, memberikan jalan bagi satu bagian tubuh yang mempenetrasinya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menangis, berteriak, ketakutan dan mengerang. Tapi, semuanya jatuh pada telinga yang ditulikan.

"Teruslah mengerang, teruslah berteriak," bisikan di telinganya kembali membuatnya berteriak. Tusukan demi tusukan, masuk menerobos, dalam dan lebih dalam. Keperawanannya telah direbut paksa oleh pria monster yang bahkan tak memperdulikan permohonannya.

"Tubuh ini, akan kubuat tubuh ini hanya mengenal sentuhanku," dia tetap memohon, memohon agar semuanya berhenti. Rasa sakit mengisi setiap inci tubuhnya. Pria ini tak memberinya kepuasan yang diterimanya.

"Malam ini, kau hanya akan menerima rasa sakit, karena kau berani melawanku," wajah pria itu mendekat, bibir merahnya masih berteriak dan mengerang oleh rasa sakit. Mata biru memerah dan sembab karena air mata.

"Tapi, jika kau memanggilku sebagaimana mestinya, aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Akan kuberikan kepuasan padamu, bagaimana?" bibir itu menyeringai. Rambut raven yang membingkai wajahnya semakin menunjukkan betapa pemuda ini bagaikan iblis.

"Ku..mohon.. sa..kit.. Hiks..hiks.. sa..kit.."

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang kuinginkan," netra biru masih menangis. Bibir merah beberapa kali terbuka, menghirup napas yang hilang.

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kudengar," sang iblis ingin menghancurkannya. Bukan hanya harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki, namun juga harga dirinya sebagai seorang manusia. Tapi, siapa dirinya? Ia tak mampu lagi melawan sang iblis. Tubuhnya sudah jatuh ke rengkuhan sang iblis.

"Hiks.. Kumo..hon.. Hiks.."

Mata onyx menatap penuh kebahagiaan, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kumohon... Hiks.. Ita..chi..sama..."

Seringai Itachi semakin melebar, menandakan kemenangan yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Bagus, Mina chan, bagus."

.

#

.

Sasuke mendengus sembari meminum wiski dalam satu tegukan. Ia kesal, sangat kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke disini masih banyak mainan, kenapa kau bertingkah seolah olah kehabisan opsi untuk memilih mainan lainnya," mata onyx menatap tajam pada pemuda bergigi runcing yang sedang bermain dengan wanita yang entah datang darimana. Cih, jalang ini bukan yang diinginkannya dan tak akan menjadi opsi pilihan yang lain untuknya.

Rasa kesal semakin mengisi raut wajahnya yang melihat Itachi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya bersantai kini. Raut penuh kepuasan dari wajah anikinya semakin membuatnya muak. Lelaki yang lebih tua lima tahun itu bahkan berani menyeringai ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya terlempar ke arah Itachi yang menghindar, ditambah kekehan mengejek dari Itachi, menulikannya dari suara gelas yang pecah berantakan.

"Sasuke tenanglah, ini bukan akhir dunia. Kau masih bisa mencarinya besok," suara baritone Itachi yang mengejek, semakin menambah kemarahan yang bergelung di dalam dada.

"Brengsek, coba saja kau yang berada disisiku. Aku sudah melihatnya, tapi dia malah lolos dariku karena orang orang suruhanmu yang bodoh," Sasuke kembali menarik gelas kosong dan mengisinya kembali dengan wiski. Mencoba mengenyahkan kemarahan dengan minuman beralkohol tinggi.

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil begini, bukankah semakin lama akan semakin nikmat, Sasuke?" Itachi menarik gelas milik Sasuke dan meminumnya dengan seringai yang mengejek.

"Cih, kau semakin menyebalkan aniki. Hanya karena kau sudah menikmati tubuh mangsamu," Sasuke mendengus, memandangi sang aniki dari sudut mata hitam, "Lalu bagaimana, apa dia menangis, aniki?" seringai menyebalkan Sasuke, sama sekali tak merusak mood Itachi yang sedang bagus.

"Yah, ia memang menangis dan memohon, Sasuke, tapi kenikmatan yang diberikannya, tiada duanya, otouto," kembali Sasuke mengerang karena kesal. Ia kehilangan buruannya dan sekarang ia frustasi karena kebutuhan seksualnya yang akan sulit terpenuhi malam ini.

Mata sekelam malamnya menjauh dari pandangan sang aniki, berbalik memandangi foto yang sejak tadi terlupakan di atas meja. Foto dua orang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang cerah, mata biru yang sama dan senyuman ceria yang menghangatkan. Yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah tanda lahir garis halus yang ada pada salah satu pemuda pirang yang lebih muda, yang menjadi buruan Sasuke dan sekarang menghilang entah kemana dan menjadisumber kefrustasian Sasuke saat ini.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak terasa kering. Dan, oh demi dewa Jashin pujaan Hidan, sesuatu dibawah sana mengeras hanya dengan melihat foto pemuda manis. Apa ia bisa meminta pada sang aniki? Sekedar mencicipi pemuda pirang yang sekarang ia yakin tertidur pulas karena kelelahan di atas ranjang sang aniki.

"A.."

"Jangan berpikir untuk mencicipi propertiku Sasuke, aku tidak suka berbagi, kau juga sama," kembali erangan kesal muncul dari bibir Sasuke. Bahkan para wanita di sana tak akan bisa memuaskannya. Sepertinya malam ini sabun cair di kamar mandinya akan lebih nikmat dari para wanita penggoda.

.

#

.

'Cklek'

"Kakashi senpai! Bagaimana?"

Gelengan kepala dari pria bersurai silver, membuat pemuda pirang kehilangan harapannya. Mata birunya menatap ke bawah, rasa sedih menguar darinya.

"I..ini salahku.. Hiks... Ini salahku.. Niichan.. Hiks.."

Kakashi mendesah dan mendekat ke arah pria pirang yang menangis. Menepuk bahunya pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Naruto. Minato senpai, melakukan semuanya untukmu. Sudah jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan menemukan jalan lain untuk menolong Minato senpai, oke?" saphire yang menangis menatap lelaki di depannya. Dengan keraguan, kepala pirang mengangguk. Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan, hanyalah menunggu.

 _ **Tbc**_

Wooooww... Pendek? Ya iyalah, hehehehe... Setelah satu belum kelar, muncul yang kedua, wkwkwkwkwkwk... Ga pa pa lah, karena saya emang berencana bikin yang pendek pendek saja, ga panjang panjang. Mungkin kalau sistem kebut, satu atau dua chap lagi selesai #mengharap...

Saya ini pecinta crack pair. Makanya jangan kaget, saya menjadikan si ganteng Minato jadi niichannya Naru chan yang imut imut. Wkwkwkwk... kebutuhan cerita sis...

And for the last... Please read and review, arigatou ne..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recaptured**_

 _ **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Disc. : Naruto masih punya bang Masashi.**_

 _ **Warning : Yaoi, implicit lemon, typos, flashback tanpa pemberitahuan.**_

#

.

reiths_89

.

#

 ** _Hello buat para readers... kirim KISSU MISS UNIVERSE dari jauh.. hehehe.._**

 ** _Mohon maaf, semaaf maafnya, saya ga bisa update kilat. Minggu lalu saya sibuk ga sempat karena ada kerjaan.. Seninnya saya kecapekan, flu dan demam, selasanya malas update, rabu ga bisa login di ff, bru deh hr ini bisa hehehehe..._**

 ** _Dan ini lanjutan dari Recaptured, plus jawaban dari pertanyaan para readers, semuanya ada di chap ini. Maaf saya sedang dalam posisi labil, jadi sedikit malas untuk balas reviews para reviewers.. mohon maaf lagi semaaf maafnya. Dan jangan khawatir fic ini akan saya tamatkan dalam satu atau dua chapter lagi, setelah itu saya akan konsentrasi untuk fic berchapter saya yang satunya._**

 ** _Dan sekali lagi, Hontou ni arigatou, buat para readers sekalian yang sudah rev, foll, fav and baca cerita saya. Dan ini lanjutan chapter 2, selamat menikmati semuanya.._**

#

.

reiths_89

.

#

 _"Apa ini?" satu alis raven terangkat, menatap kertas kertas lusuh yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tua. Mata kelam saling bertatapan._

 _"Aku yakin kau pernah dengar, kebalikan itu selalu menarik," Sasuke mengangguk ragu, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang aniki, "Karena iseng, aku mencoba membongkar peninggalan keluarga kita dan surat yang kau pegang, itu adalah surat yang sangat menarik, otouto," seringai kecil tersampir di wajah saudara yang lebih tua._

 _Melihat seringai penuh ketertarikan di wajah sang aniki, Sasuke akhirnya mencoba membaca perkamen tua di tangannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut, sesekali mata hitam memandang sang aniki, kemudian kembali lagi, membaca dengan seksama tulisan kanji di atas kertas lusuh._

 _"Ini surat perjanjian," pernyataan keluar dari mulut pria muda._

 _"Ya, perjanjian antara klan Uchiha dan Senju di masa lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Perjanjian jika semua anak yang lahir dari keturunan Senju, semuanya adalah milik para Uchiha. Salahkanlah Senju yang menantang Uchiha dengan sikap sok pahlawannya," Itachi mendengus, bersikap terlalu baik tak akan pernah mendapat apapun, kecuali masalah. Dasar para Senju bodoh!_

 _"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan masa kini?" Itachi kembali memasang seringai di wajahnya._

 _"Seperti yang kubilang, karena aku iseng, aku juga mencari tahu, kenapa pada jaman dahulu klan Uchiha membuat perjanjian itu. Aku mendapatkan jawaban yang sedikit mesum," Itachi terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri._

 _"Maksudmu, semua keturunan Senju dijadikan budak seks, begitu?" Itachi mengangguk setuju._

 _"Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, seperti yang kukatakan di awal, kebalikan itu selalu menarik, seperti Uchiha dengan Senju yang selalu bertentangan, baik dari fisik ataupun pemikiran. Sejak dulu, semua Senju adalah selir favorit bagi para Uchiha, laki laki maupun perempuan."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Sayangnya klan Senju sudah punah," jadi ini pembicaraan yang sia sia begitu? Sasuke seharusnya tahu hasil dari keisengan Itachi._

 _"Atau itu yang awalnya kupikirkan," Itachi memandang ke arah jendela. Mata kelamnya menatap langit biru yang tak tertutup awan diluar sana._

 _"Saat ini masih tersisa dua keturunan terakhir klan Senju, dua orang yang sangat berbeda dari kita," Itachi masih memandang ke arah langit biru, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak diketahui Sasuke._

 _"Aku punya janji dengan pinky dan kau berkhayallah dengan klan Senjumu itu," Itachi terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya._

 _Ah, rupanya ia lupa memberikan foto ini pada Sasuke. Foto dua pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum ceria, dengan mata biru saphire yang begitu jernih bagaikan samudera. Dua pemuda yang sangat bertentangan dengan mereka, para klan Uchiha. Rambut pirang, bermata saphire, kulit tan yang eksotis. Ya, peribahasa memang tak pernah salah, kebalikan itu selalu menarik._

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

 _Sesekali Minato menatap ke arah depan. Mata birunya menatap ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir dengan pandangan yang tak nyaman. Dalam dua hari ini, pemuda dua puluh dua tahun ini selalu melihat mobil hitam dengan nomor polisi yang sama terparkir di depan tempat kerjanya. Selalu di jam saat shiftnya bekerja. Ia mencoba bertanya pada teman temannya di shift lain, tapi tidak, memang mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan mini market 24 jam ini, hanya terparkir di jam kerjanya saja._

 _Perasaannya benar benar tidak nyaman. Seakan akan ia diawasi. Tapi, untuk apa mengawasinya? Ia tidak punya apa apa. Hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil bersama adik kesayangannya Naruto, seorang mahasiswa yang sedang menyelesaikan skripsinya, tidak ada lagi yang menarik darinya, kenapa diawasi? Ah, mungkin ia yang terlalu banyak berpikir._

 _Tapi, jadi khawatir juga dengan Naruto. Lebih baik telepon saja ah._

 _Minato menarik keluar smartphone berbalut casing biru muda dari celana jeansnya. Hasil jerih payahnya menabung selama bulan dan selalu mengambil shift malam agar gajinya lebih banyak di mini market._

 _Hei lupakan tentang kenarsisannya dulu, Naruto lebih penting._

 _'Tuuuut..tuuuut.. Tu-'_

 _"Moshi moshi, niichan," suara kelewat ceria menjawab teleponnya. Suara khas Naruto yang menjadi sumber kekuatan untuk Minato._

 _"Naruto, apa kau baik baik saja?"_

 _"Eh, iya, aku baik baik saja, memangnya kenapa niichan?" Minato bisa membayangkan Naruto memiringkan kepala, kebiasaan Naruto jika sedang bingung. Kebiasaan yang sebenarnya mau dilarang Minato, karena bisa membuat banyak pria menatapnya aneh dan Minato kurang suka pandangan para pria pada adik kesayangannya ini._

 _"Eh tidak Naru-"_

 _'Cring'_

 _"Selamat datang," refleks, Minato mengucapkan selamat datang pada pembeli yang masuk ke dalam mini market._

 _"Naruto sudah dulu ya, niichan ada pembeli. Kau jaga diri baik baik dan jangan tidur malam malam, mengerti?"_

 _"Umm.. Iya niichan, walau kau aneh. Sudah bye niichan, hati hati ya," Minato tersenyum, adik kecilnya memang selalu menjadi semangat untuknya. Yosh, saatnya kembali bekerja._

 _"Ah sudah selesai tuan?" Minato bertanya sopan pada lelaki berjas hitam pas badan._

 _Dari penampakan luar tubuhnya saja, Minato tahu, pemuda yang kelihatan kaya di depannya ini, pasti memiliki tubuh yang bagus karena olahraga. Belum lagi wajah tampannya yang terbingkai rambut raven yang dikuncir kecil dibagian belakang. Mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam, juga terlihat sangat cocok untuk kulit putih pucat bersihnya. Minato jadi tidak percaya diri dengan kulit tannya._

 _"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" pertanyaan dari suara baritone pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Seringai terpampang di wajah tampan pengunjung mini market ini. Wajah tan pun memerah menahan malu, ia ketahuan mengecek penampilan pembeli. Memalukan! Kau benar benar membuat dirimu sendiri malu ya, Minato._

 _"Namikaze Minato," mata biru Minato mengerjap, menatap bingung pada lelaki di depannya._

 _Darimana ia tahu nama lengkap Minato?_

 _" Nametagmu," kekehan dari pemuda di depannya kembali membuat wajah Minato memerah. Aduh, kenapa ia harus kembali membuat dirinya malu dengan kebodohannya?_

 _"Aku Uchiha Itachi," tangan berkulit putih pucat bersih terulur padanya. Senyum menggantung di bibir pria bernama Itachi ini._

 _"A..aku Namikaze Minato," ragu ragu, Minato menerima uluran tangan dari pria di depannya ini._

 _Itachi menangkap kebingungan dan keraguan di mata biru yang tak mampu menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik, seperti mereka para Uchiha. Dalam hati ia menyeringai, kebalikan memang selalu menarik. Seperti pemuda keturunan klan Senju terakhir di depannya ini. Sasuke pasti akan memohon dicarikan keturunan klan Senju lainnya setelah ini._

#

.

reiths_89

.

#

 _"Siapa Naruto?" Kiba, teman Naruto berambut coklat bertanya pada Naruto yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya, setelah selesai menerima panggilan telepon masuk._

 _"Niichan. Dia aneh, bertanya apa aku baik baik saja," Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, satu lagi kebiasaan yang ingin dilarang Minato jika Naruto sedang bingung._

 _"Ah sudahlah, ayo cepat. Teman teman yang lain sudah menunggu kita di dalam bioskop, ayo cepat ke sana," mendengar bioskop, wajah tan menjadi sangat ceria, raut bingung pun menghilang._

 _"Kiba tunggu," suara Naruto disambut juluran lidah oleh Kiba yang berlari duluan. Tak mau ketinggalan film terbaru di musim panas ini barang sedetik pun._

 _"Kiba, tunggu-"_

 _'Buk'_

 _"Wuaaah..," Naruto berteriak, merasakan tubuhnya yang akan jatuh ke lantai ubin di bawahnya, setelah menabrak seseorang. Oh tidak, wajah tampannya akan hilang setelah ini._

 _Atau mungkin tidak? Tubuhnya mengambang! Memangnya ia bisa terbang? Apa ia punya kekuatan super? Sepertinya tidak, sumber kekuatan supernya ada di tangan yang melilit di pinggangnya._

 _"Ah, terima-"_

 _"Dobe," ctak, ctak. Perempatan imajinasi muncul di dahi berkulit tan. Dengan cepat tubuh Naruto menjauh dari pemuda yang ia kira malaikat. Ternyata setan yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tampan anak Adam. Tunggu, apa tadi Naruto bilang tampan?_

 _"Hei, aku kan mau berterimakasih. Lagipula aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu-"_

 _"Karena kau berlarian di dalam mall seperti anak kecil, Dobe," lagi lagi pemuda pantat bebek dan ayam menyela kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto._

 _"Aku punya alasan sendiri, teme," Naruto menjulurkan lidah ke arah pemuda yang sekarang mengangkat satu alis ravennya._

 _Sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan sang aniki, kembali merasuk ke otaknya yang jenius. Bahkan moodnya yang tadi sempat buruk karena baru saja memutuskan pinky menyebalkan yang membuatnya kesal karena terlalu manja, berangsur angsur membaik dengan raut wajah kesal nan manis di depannya_

 _"Naruto, cepat," pemuda pirang yang menatapnya dengan pipi yang menggembung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang pada pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik yang memanggil._

 _"Ya, Kiba," Naruto kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke sekali lagi dan lagi lagi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke kekanakan._

 _Suara sepatu ketsnya yang berlari menjauh mengisi telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, anikinya memang tidak pernah salah. Kebalikan memang selalu menarik dan pemuda bernama Naruto ini, entah Senju atau bukan, Sasuke menginginkannya._

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

'Cklek'

"Naruto?" mata biru berpendar, menatap pemilik suara yang dikenalnya.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto berlari memeluk pemuda dengan garis melintang di wajahnya. Pemuda yang akhir akhir ini dekat dengan Naruto, karena pekerjaan paruh waktu Naruto bersamanya di tempat penitipan anak.

"Sudah, sudah Naruto," Iruka mencoba memberi semangat pada pemuda ini.

"Niichan.. Hiks.. Mereka menangkap niichan," raut wajah Iruka mengeras. Ia sudah mendengarnya dari Kakashi, Minato sudah berada dalam genggaman lelaki biadab itu. Kemungkinan terburuk, Minato sekarang sudah jadi mainan keduanya. Seandainya saja ia bisa membantu Naruto dan kakaknya.

'Kriuk~'

Suara perut yang menyanyi, membuat Iruka terkekeh dan Naruto mematung dengan wajah memerah. Sejak semalam memang ia belum makan apapun.

"Ya sudah, aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu, ne, Naruto," Naruto mengangguk. Jika ia sakit karena tidak makan, niichan pun akan bersedih. Lagipula ia akan membutuhkan tenaga untuk menolong niichan nantinya.

#

.

reiths_89

.

#

"Kgh...," Minato mengerang.

Jemari tannya bersandar pada dinding cream, menopang tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut sutra tipis. Kedua kakinya kembali dipaksa berjalan. Rasa lelah karena berlari kemarin, membuat kaki jenjangnya terasa berat dan sakit. Belum lagi, rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya. Bahkan jika tidak terpaksa, Minato rasanya hanya ingin berbaring saja di ranjang yang empuk.

Tapi semakin lama berbaring di ranjang, semakin membuat pikirannya kalut. Rasa jijik, marah, malu dan sebagainya, bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Mana mungkin ia berbaring terlalu lama di atas ranjang, dimana kesuciannya direnggut secara paksa, dimana ia mengerang dan memberikan kepuasan pada iblis yang merenggut semuanya darinya.

Tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut, gemetaran. Bathtub yang hari ini bersih, kembali membawa memorinya tentang semalam.

 _"Aaahh... Ti..aaahh..," jemari putih pucat memainkan niple Minato yang memerah. Satu tangan lainnya, mengurut kejantanan di bawahnya yang mulai menegang keras. Bisa dirasakannya, sesuatu yang mengeras, berusaha menyodok belahan pantatnya yang masih tertutup._

Minato melepaskan selimut yang mengelilingi tubuh tannya dengan marah. Saphirenya yang memerah dan sembab, menatap pada kaca full body yang menampakkan seluruh bayangan tubuhnya. Tubuh berkulit tannya, dihiasi bercak bercak merah yang kembali membuatnya jijik dan marah. Air mata kembali membasahi mata saphire cantik yang meredup.

'Srrrrrrr...'

Uap air hangat, menutupi kaca yang tertutup uap air. Menutupi lelaki yang sedang menangis di dalamnya, menutupi bayangannya dari dunia luar.

Dengan kasar, Minato menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan sabun yang terdapat di kamar mandi. Air mata tetap keluar dari mata biru yang menangis marah.

"Hiks.. Kenapa.. Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan gerakan jemarinya?"

"Jangan..."

 _"Kenapa Mina chan?" jemari piano Itachi, menjelajah setiap inci tubuh Minato. Minato menggigil ketakutan, menangis dan memohon, agar jemari itu tak lagi menyentuhnya._

"Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakannya?" tubuh lelah itu terduduk di bawah guyuran air shower yang hangat. Air mata yang merembes, ikut bersama air shower yang terasa begitu panas di tubuhnya. Bahkan, guyuran air shower ikut terasa bagaikan sentuhan jemari yang menyelimutinya.

"Disini kau rupanya," suara baritone yang mendengus kesal, ditambah air shower yang mati, membuat mata biru menatap pemilik suara yang berbicara padanya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Minato mendorong tubuhnya mundur hingga membentur dinding ubin di belakangnya. Ketakutan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin karena uap panas, atau mungkin juga karena takut yang menjalarinya.

"Cih, kau beruntung Minato, aniki melarangku menikmatimu."

"Lepaskan!" tubuh berkulit tan yang basah kuyup, dipaksa berdiri dan membentur dada bidang dengan kaos hitam yang sekarang basah oleh air.

Minato berteriak, memukul dan menendang lelaki raven yang sekarang menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi yang sempat menjadi tempat teraman untuknya. Tapi, dengan tubuhnya yang lelah dan tenaga pria yang lebih kuat darinya, semuanya bukan apa apa untuk lelaki raven yang sekarang menyeretnya kembali ke atas ranjang yang masih berserakan.

"Aniki berengsek. Aku yakin ia sengaja memanasiku," Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

Mata onyxnya menatap nyalang pada pemuda pirang yang sekarang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan sprei yang berserakan. Menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan Sasuke yang bergerilya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, merasakan nafsunya membuncah melihat Minato yang masih berusaha menutupi tubuh tan yang basah, membuatnya berkilau dan terlihat makin eksotis. Wajah takutnya yang menangis, semakin membuatnya bernafsu. Apalagi dari semalam, adik kecilnya masih belum dimanjakan lubang sempit yang sekarang terpampang di depan Sasuke. Itachi pasti sengaja menyuruhnya menjaga pemuda ini hanya untuk membuatnya semakin menderita. Benar benar berengsek. Dan adik kecil dibawah sana terbangun dengan cepat. Sesak dan penuh, mengisi ruang jeansnya yang semakin sempit.

"Persetan dengan Itachi," raung Sasuke, tak lagi mampu menahan nafsunya yang membuncah.

Kaos hitam terlempar ketempat yang Sasuke tak ingin tahu dimana. Sprei yang menutupi ditarik kasar, menghilangkan perlindungan terakhir dari tubuh berkulit tan. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, begitu tergugah dengan sajian di depannya.

"Kumohon jangan lagi.. Jangan...," ah, air mata dari saphire cantik, semakin membuat jeansnya menyempit.

"Aku akan memanjakanmu, Mina chan, layani aku seperti kau melayani anikiku."

Minato kembali berteriak. Tubuhnya kembali terkoyak, dipaksa untuk kembali menerima benda tumpul yang menyakitinya. Sementara diatasnya, Sasuke mendesah penuh kenikmatan, terus menerus memajumundurkan kejantanannya di lubang hangat Minato yang masih saja terasa sempit.

"Ugh..., aniki berengsek.. sejak semalam seharusnya ia sudah memberikanku tubuh ini," Sasuke bergumam kesal, namun kembali mendesah nikmat, lubang hangat yang dimasukinya semakin menjepit miliknya dengan erat, membuatnya memuntahkan benihnya kedalam tubuh pemuda pirang yang tak mampu lagi bergerak melawannya.

Sasuke memandangi Minato yang terkulai lemas, dadanya yang naik turun, tubuh keduanya yang masih menyatu dibawah sana dan selangkangan yang masih terbuka lebar. Dan jangan lupakan garis halus di wajah pem- tunggu dulu, pemuda ini kan tidak punya garis halus di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerang, Naruto, pemuda manis itu benar benar membuatnya gila. Bahkan Sasuke sekarang membayangkan wajah manisnya, setelah bercinta dengan Minato. Sepertinya, bahkan tubuh Minato sekarang pun tak mampu lagi untuk memuaskannya yang terasa kembali terbangun dilubang sempit. Membayangkan sang pemuda manis berada di posisi Minato memang bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan.

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

"Jadi, kau menugaskan Sasuke menjaga mainanmu, bukankah itu bagaikan memberi singa lapar daging yang segar?" Itachi mendecih kesal dan membuang muka dari Nagato yang memasang seringai menyebalkan padanya.

"Dia hanya sedang menjadi aniki yang baik sekarang, Nagato, hahaha," Hidan tertawa keras, menambah aura kelam yang menguar dari Itachi.

Memang begitulah kenyataannya, Itachi hanya sedang menenangkan Sasuke menggunakan mainan barunya. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Lagipula, dengan cara ini, secara tidak langsung, Itachi bisa membuat Minato akan bergantung kepada kebaikan dan kelembutannya. Tidak seperti lelaki lain yang hanya akan mencari kepuasan dari tubuhnya. Dengan satu batu, Itachi melempari dua burung berbeda secara bersamaan.

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

Beberapa kali netra biru memandangi langit hitam tak berbintang, dari jendela apartemen yang sedang ditempatinya. Kemudian kembali pada televisi yang menyiarkan berita malam. Tapi tak ada yang membuatnya tenang. Kakashi senpai, si raja telat, masih belum sampai kesini. Iruka sensei sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu, meninggalkan banyak makanan enak untuk Naruto.

Tapi, tetap saja rasanya membosankan. Tak ada kerjaan selain duduk dan menonton televisi. Bagi manusia aktif seperti Naruto tentu saja membosankan. Bahkan ia dilarang memainkan smartphone miliknya karena takut terlacak oleh orang orang Uchiha.

Mengingat nama Uchiha membuat darah Naruto langsung mendidih. Mereka, orang orang yang melakukan semuanya sesuka hati, menginginkan segala hal untuk jadi milik mereka, tanpa mengerti arti dari kata tidak. Benar benar manusia berdarah dingin dan egois, menyebalkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan niichannya? Apa dia baik baik saja? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padanya? Apa mereka menyakitinya?

Jemari berkulit tan menggenggam rambut pirang yang kelihatan lembut dan halus. Wajah Naruto ditekuk penuh rasa khawatir. Kesedihan dan kekesalan menguar dari aura yang dikeluarkannya.

Kembali saphire menatap ke arah televisi yang terasa semakin memuakkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Naruto mengerling matanya kesal. Ruangan apartemen kecil ini terasa begitu pengap dan penuh. Begitu menyesakkan dada. Mata biru mengerling kembali ke arah jendela yang belum tertutup tirai.

Lebih baik ia berjalan jalan dan menghilangkan penat. Tidak apa apa kan?

Dengan menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup, jaket yang menutup sampai hidung, rambut pirangnya yang ditutupi topi softball biru, Naruto bersiap untuk keluar dari apartemen yang terasa menyesakkan ini.

.

#

.

Beberapa kali mata biru mengerling ke arah sekelilingnya. Kewaspadaan penuh diperlihatkan pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi keluar dari apartemen kecilnya. Sepertinya ia merasa sedikit menyesal juga, kenapa ia harus keluar apartemen jika sekarang saja ia terlihat seperti seorang penjahat begini? Tapi, sekarang sudah keluar dari apartemen, lebih baik jika ia menikmati udara segar di malam hari ini.

Ah, stand ramen di sana kelihatan menyenangkan. Apalagi Naruto sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan ramen dari standnya langsung seperti sekarang. Ya kesana saja.

'Duk'

"Sasuke, tolong jangan putuskan aku! Aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu!"

"Berisik! Makan saja cintamu itu, Haruno! Jangan pikir aku bodoh, kau sama saja seperti wanita diluar sana yang suka uangku. Dan berhenti mengikutiku, jalang!"

Mata biru menatap ke arah orang orang yang berkumpul tidak jauh dari kedai tradisional yang menyajikan makanan tradisional dan sake. Tapi, Naruto tidak ada urusannya dengan orang orang itu. Perutnya yang minta diisi sekarang lebih penting dari orang orang itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Karin, kuserahkan dia padamu! Urusi jalang ini!"

"Baik, Sasuke!"

"Tidak, Sasuke, aku mencintaimu! Sungguh mencintaimu, Sasuke!"

"Berisik! Suigetsu ayo seret dia!"

"Hei, kenapa aku?"

"Cepat!"

Naruto mendesah. Dasar orang orang pencari sensasi.

'Buk'

"Ah!"

"Hei kau, dimana matamu?" netra biru mengeras, Naruto sama sekali tidak menabrak lelaki ini, tapi kenapa malah ia yang dimarahi?

"Hei teme, kau yang menabrak-" mata biru membulat. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna bertatapan.

"-ku," tubuhnya terasa membeku, rasa takut menjalari seluruh tubuh. Bahkan kedua kakinya terasa sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

Mata onyx menatap ke arah mata biru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibacanya. Pemuda di depannya, menggunakan topi softball, jaket tebal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Jika saja pemuda yang lebih pendek ini tidak mengadahkan kepalanya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa menangkap mata biru yang membulat. Juga, garis halus di wajah berkulit tannya.

Eh? Garis halus di wajah berkulit tan? Mata biru?

Entah Sasuke yang terlambat atau, pemuda itu yang terlalu cepat, Sasuke masih berdiri mematung. Sementara pemuda yang ditabraknya, sekarang sudah berlari menjauh ke dalam keramaian.

"Tunggu! Naruto! Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat pada kebodohannya.

Kenapa ia begitu bodoh tidak langsung mengenal buruan di depannya itu? Dia adalah pemuda yang dicarinya dan membuatnya frustasi beberapa hari ini, sehingga ia harus melepaskan stressnya pada tubuh Minato. Dasar bodoh!

Tapi, Sasuke sudah menemukannya. Sekarang pemuda tampan itu tak akan melepaskan buruannya untuk kedua kalinya! Uchiha Sasuke akan mendapatkan mainan barunya malam ini juga!

 _ **Tbc**_


End file.
